The looking glass of love
by xxDXsHAWTgirlzxx
Summary: Shawn Michaels's little sister Renata comes to WWE but there is trouble ahead. Will she find love with John Cena? Chris Jericho is wanted dead. Who is trying to kill him? Also where does Jeff Hardy fit in to all of this? Read to find out! John/OC
1. Chapter 1

Renata Stephanie Hickenbottom looked at the locker room door.  
Long, dark and study, the door looked like many she had encountered before. But this one was different. This one has Women's Locker Room on the front of it.

She took a deep breath. Let it out (and in and out in a regular breathing style after that) before she reached out to turn the handle.  
Before she could reach for it, she was knocked off her feet.  
Angrily, she picked herself back up and looked to the jerk who had knocked her off her feet just moment before.  
"Watch it, jerk face." She said. Angry.

"Well maybe if people weren't standing in hallways..." the voice said. The it stopped (because he stopped speaking).  
He was shocked. "Ren, is it really you?" Shawn asked shocked at seeing his baby sister there.

"Oh, Michael... " She hugged her older brother tightly (but was careful of his bad back).

"What are you doing here? You don't work here." Seeing the door she was about to go into, he slowly pieced the two pieces together (My little sister + a wrestling locker room= ). "You're the new sexy diva Vince has hired?" He asked, shocked.

"Why yes, I am."

"You mean to say I'm gonna have my little sister here with me everyday? Wow, awesome!"

"I know, won't it be great for us. We'll have such fun. And we can make up for the time we lost in our childhood when I was sent to the orphanage before you even remembered me."

"Yes, I still recall the night when I was one and lay in bed, hearing a baby crying and wondered to myself 'I wonder who's baby that is?' And I never knew it was you." Shawn had a lump in his throat (adam's apple).

"And even though I was only a day or two old, I can't remember as I was only very young, I still felt safe there and that someone in that house really would look out for me one day."

"Yep, well it's me, sis. I'll look out for you. Now we get to work together, why this is the best thing that can ever happen to me. And now, nothing bad will ever happen to us because we're together."

"But I do have to tell you something, Mike, something really important... I... I... oh never mind, it's not important."

"Oh, okay then. Go and have fun. I'll see you later for dinner at 8."

**

Her watch said 8.59. Shawn was running late. It was almost an hour late (but only really 59 minutes). She decided she could wait only 27 more minutes and then she'd have to order. But even though the place was very busy and they turned people away, the staff were so nice as she sat there sipping water that she didn't feel bad at all.

Just then, John Cena ran into the place. Everyone moved out his way because they were all wrestling fans and fans of The Marine as well (12 rounds wasn't out yet in this story).  
He found the woman and ran over to her.

"You are Shawn's sister right?" He asked

"Michael... yes, he's running a little late."

"He's not... he's been attacked outside the men's locker room. He's in a coma and he might die!" 

TBC

Note: pls, pls, pls review... Hope you like it. I don't want to write if ya'll don't like it. Love and peace. xx & revew


	2. Chapter 2

Chris sat in the locker room watching TV. He was watching hockey. He liked hockey (he was from Canada and his dad used to play hockey.)

Suddenly there was a lot of noise outside his locker room. He had his own locker room. It had his name on. Chris Jericho. So it was his.

He opened the door, a unhappy look on his face.

" shut up assclowns I am watching hockey" he shouted angrily.

Renata was crying. She had tears running down her cheeks. John was stood beside her. He did not look happy.

" Chris, this is Shawn's sister. Shawn Michaels' sister. Shawn is in a coma in the hospital and he could be dead and all you do is shout at her? How mean are you? You should apologise right now Chris!"

Chris looked ashamed.

" I am sorry" he said not looking at Renata, " I did not know Shawn was in a coma and almost dying. I was watching hockey. I am from Canada. I like hockey"

" I need to go to the hospital and see Michael and make sure he is ok" Renata said, not caring about Chris or his Canadian roots.

"Yes. I will take you to the hospital to see Shawn" said John nicely. (John Cena was polite and very nice you see. He was friends with Shawn and did not want his sister upset)

Chris closed the door, sad to hear that Shawn could be dying. He wondered what the world was coming to when his friends were in comas when they had been full of life only a few hours ago?

He sighed as he sat back down in his chair. The hockey game still playing. It was not as interesting as before. He went to the fridge (he was a famous wrestler, he had his own fridge in his locker room) and took out a beer (a Canadian one. Remember he's from Canada) he opened it and took a long drink.

It was cold. (It had been in the fridge). But still it did not make him feel better.

He felt slightly uneasy as he continued to watch the game, as if there were someone in the room with him. He tried to shake the feeling. It was silly. He had closed the door himself. Neither John or Shawn's sister had come in the room. They had gone to the hospital to see Shawn.

He took another drink of beer and tried to concentrate on the hockey.

He finished the beer and left the empty bottle on the side. (He had drank all the beer from it). He decided to get another one.

Suddenly the lights went out and he screamed. He made his way to the door and tripped over the chair (it was dark) and ended up on the floor. The lights flickered and came back on.

Chris lay on the floor (he had tripped over the chair when the lights were out and he couldn't see where he was going). He looked up and his heart stopped. (not really stopped because he would be dead then, but stopped for a second because he was shocked).

On the wall was the words " Chris I am going to kill you" in red paint. (At least he hoped it was paint. It might have been blood but it wasn't it was paint.)

Chris stood up quickly and stared at the writing. Somebody wanted to kill him. And they were a wrestler. Who he worked with. Somebody he knew. In the building.

Chris gulped.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Renata was uncontrolably sobbing in the hospital room where her big brother lay unconscious.

John Cena had stayed with her. He was a good friend to her. Her gave her a tissue and went all the way to McDonalds and got her a Happy Meal. It made her laugh and smile again. It seemed like forever since she last smiled.  
And suddenly, she couldn't stop herself from kissing him. So passionate they were, they lay on the hospital bed and did it right next to Shawn in the coma.

But then he woke up. "Where am I?" he asked just as they got dressed. He couldn't tell they'd had sex (they were very quick and dress fast).

"You've been in a coma, Michael. It seems like it has been years, but it hasn't been."

"Oh. Who are you two?" He asked.

"He must have lost his memory." John Cena said, shocked at the shocking news.

"Who are you?" He asked John. "Are you my parents. My Mom and Dad?"

"No, we're..."

"We should not tell the truth. The shock might kill him and he'd be dead."

"I can not go through his maybe dying again."

"Okay, so we will pretend to be his parents then." Said John.

"Yes. And to make it complete, I think I love you." Renata said.

"Oh my! I love you too. I think I want to marry you and we can have our own family."

"Oh, can we, John? Me, you and Michael would be so happy."

Just then a doctor came to the door. He was a doctor because he had a doctors coat on. "I need you, John Cena, WWE wrestling champion, to come with me to the front desk and fill in some paperwork." He said. "Then you can go home. All three of you." The doctor looked suspicious and had red blood (or paint) on his hands. He looked familiar too like John Cena knew who he was but he did not know a doctor.

"Okay, I will come. And when I get back we can start living together and being a family." John said.

John Cena followed the doctor down the stairs. When they arrived in the basement he thought it was strange.

"You can't have her." The doctor said. He pulled off his disguise.

"You..." John Cena said.

The 'doctor' shot him in the face and killed him dead. And then put the body in the mortuary.

TBC


End file.
